


Christmas at the Washingtons'

by la-fay-ette (vocalhedgehogs)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalhedgehogs/pseuds/la-fay-ette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton decides it's a good idea to break into George Washington's house while he's away and decorate for Christmas. A lot of Lams happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Washingtons'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourobedientservant-a-ham-a-burr on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yourobedientservant-a-ham-a-burr+on+tumblr).



> Hello Holiday Friend, you said you liked lams and it's Christmas so I decided to do this. I really hope you have a great holiday! :)  
> Also, Peggy's like 10-12 in this so yeah.

              “Hamilton, I really don’t think you’ve thought this through. We can’t break into the _President’s house,_ no matter _how_ often he calls you ‘son’.” Aaron Burr said as he watched the Secretary of Treasury, Alexander Hamilton, slide a credit card up and down the front door of George Washington’s Virginia estate.

               “Tell me, is your name secretly Scrooge? You’ve been no fun at all this whole night. Where is your Christmas spirit?” Hamilton asked over his shoulder, finally getting the door open.

               “First of all, I’m not Christian. And second of all, what do you mean this whole night? Are you talking about fifteen minutes ago when you realized Mr. and Mrs. Washington have been away on business too long to decorate and you decided to come here and do it for them and I said it was a bad idea? It’s December fourth, they have time. You don’t even know how they like to do it or where their decorations are or anything.” Burr protested even as he crossed the threshold into the vast entrance hall.

               “Burr, Christmas is Christmas. They’ll love it.” Hamilton flipped on the lights and removed the mittens that Peggy Schuyler had knit for him to try and work the Washingtons’ complicated thermostat.

               “Fine. But I had nothing to do with it. I’m only here as a witness.”

               “Whatever, go start looking for the decorations. They’ll probably be in an attic or basement or something. I’m gonna go wait to flag the rest of the guys down.”

               “I’m not stupid, I know where people store decorations.” Burr muttered as he walked off down a side hallway, turning on lights as he went.

               Figuring that he must have done _something,_ Hamilton stopped fiddling with the thermostat and headed outside and down the vast driveway. As he waited, he admired Peggy’s handiwork. She had given the mittens to him only recently, when she had found out he was walking around New York City with only his pockets to protect his hands from the cold, but they were already worn in the perfect amount. They were designed like an ugly Christmas sweater (ugly sweater parties being one of his favorite holiday traditions), and had two reindeer on each, four in all. Peggy had said that they were supposed to represent Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, and him, which he loved.

               Just as he was starting to get cold, he saw Mulligan’s beat-up old jeep bouncing down the road with a Christmas tree strapped to the top. The mansion where the Washingtons resided was pretty hard to miss, but Hamilton flagged the car down anyway, just in case. Mulligan was known to be terrible with directions. Once, Hamilton had asked him to drive him up to King’s College so that he could borrow some books from an old professor, but even with Hamilton in the car giving him step-by-step instruction, it still took almost two hours longer than the expected time to reach their destination.

               “Hey, Lil’ Hammy!” Mulligan said cheerfully as he eased into the driveway. “Where do you want me to put the tree?”

               “I don’t know, just go park and I’ll decide then. I haven’t even gotten a chance to check out the house yet, you’re almost fifteen minutes earlier than I thought. You’re still late, but…”

               This earned a laugh from Lafayette and Laurens, the former riding shotgun, the latter crammed in the backseat with dinner.

               “You shut up! How would you even get here if I weren’t around? Burr’s certainly not gonna drive you, he barely even drives Hamilton and he’s known him forever. And…” Mulligan scolded as he drove toward the house.

               Hamilton gave a small chuckle. He loved the way their little group could treat each other as family. He assumed that was because they were. None of them had much family to speak of, they were either all overseas or, in his own case, dead. When they were together, though, it didn’t seem to matter.

               “Hurry up, Hamilton. We’re freezing our asses off out here!” Lafayette said in a heavy French accent, breath visible in the glow of the porchlight and nose red.

               “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Hamilton jogged over to greet his friends. “Hey guys, thanks for getting the tree, Burr’s car isn’t big enough.” He glanced over at Burr’s mint-green Volkswagen Beetle. “And thanks for getting the food.” He took several boxes of pizza from Laurens.

               Things had been a little awkward between him and Laurens for the past couple of weeks. Hamilton was horribly in love with him and sometimes liked to text Mulligan melodramatically about all of the ‘pain’ he was in. There was just something about the older man that made him seem trustworthy and almost like a parent, but a parent who you could tell about your gay crush on your best friend. Anyway, Hamilton had been, quite seriously, texting Mulligan about how much he wanted to kiss Laurens or ask him out or _something,_ but didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Somehow, Laurens had seen the messages, and now he knew everything.

               Hamilton was trying not to think that their friendship was over, because it wasn’t, but he was getting bored without his Laurens to talk to at three am. He thought that the solution would be to talk about it and get everything out in the open, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Laurens uncomfortable so he figured he would just let it be for a while, it would have to stop being so awkward eventually.

~~~

               They (Mulligan and Burr; Lafayette, Laurens, and Hamilton had really just stood around eating) had finally finished wrestling the tree into the tree-stand in the living room when there was a loud knock at the door. At first they had panicked because they really weren’t supposed to be there, but then Hamilton suggested that he answer it while everyone else stayed quiet. He was Washington’s right hand man after all, he was usually at his house anyway.

               Hamilton entered the front hall just as the mysterious visitor knocked again. “I’m coming!” Hamilton said as loudly as he could while still managing to sound polite and respectful.

               “Why hello there, Hamilton.” Drawled a deep southern voice as Alexander swung open the door. “What a nice surprise to see you here.” He was using an extremely sarcastic tone.

               “What are you doing here, Jefferson?” Hamilton asked, dropping the polite act.

               “And Madison.” James Madison said from where he was hidden behind Thomas Jefferson and the large plastic snowman Lafayette had set on the porch.

               “Well, as you know, my colleague Madison and I share a house on this road, and we were just coming home from a dinner out with Governor Clinton when we saw all of these light’s on in the President’s house. I was just so worried that someone was robbing, or even worse, setting up a plot to _kill_ Mr. and Mrs. Washinton, so we came to investigate. But I see it’s just you, breaking and entering. Whatever shall we do about that?”

               “Yes, I’m sure your _colleague_ and you were very worried. Come on, give it up, everyone has seen you going at it at one point or another. Everyone _except_ the good President himself. Whatever shall we do about _that?”_

               “He’ll never believe you, you’re just a kid. I’ve done real political work. In France. What have you done, come up with one little financial plan? I’ve got seniority, bitch.” Sneered Jefferson.

               “Oh really? You know as well as I do that seniority counts for nothing when enough people are speaking against you. I’ve got you in my pocket.” Hamilton retorted.

               “Fine. But you know he probably wouldn’t even do anything more than give me a spanking for fraternizing with the other politicians, and Madison does that to me on the regular.” Jefferson winked as he turned to walk down the driveway, Madison in tow.

               Hamilton knew he was safe. Jefferson would never want his relationship with Madison getting out, he had a reputation to uphold. A reputation as a homophobic southerner, just like his father.

               When the two Republicans had finally driven away, their headlights no longer visible through the pine trees that surrounded the property, Hamilton turned back to the warmth of the holiday season. While he was gone, the other men had found multiple cardboard boxes labelled ‘ornaments’ in Martha’s neat scrawl. He was just about to hang one that was shaped like a fish from the lower branches when there was another knock at the door.

               “Who could it be now?” Hamilton asked, slightly annoyed. He was tired of standing in the drafty doorway all night.

               “I think it’s for me,” Burr said, “I need _someone_ here who’s actually sane. Would you mind getting it, Hammy?”

               “Fine. But only because you wouldn’t be able to handle yourself if it’s Jefferson and Madison again.” Hamilton turned back in the direction of the entrance hall.

               “Jefferson and Madison were here?” worried Laurens, hanging a brightly-colored plastic candy-cane from one of the uppermost branches.

               “Yeah, but don’t worry, I got rid of ‘em.” Hamilton bragged. He made his way to the door.

               “Alexander!” Two female voices said in unison when he opened it.

               “Angelica! Eliza! It’s so good to see you, it’s been so long! Where’s Peggy? I want to tell her how much I love my mittens.” Hamilton greeted them, stepping aside to let them in.

               “She’s at home, Alexander. It’s too late for her to be out. Besides, this isn’t her place. She’s only eleven you know.” Eliza said, hanging her pea coat from the rack.

               “Are you seriously telling me that an eleven-year-old made these?” He teased, pulling the mittens from his back pocket. “I simply can’t believe it.”   

               “Shut up, Alexander, she’s not even here. You got those like two weeks ago, get over it.” Angelica said, not unkindly, walking towards the living room. As she turned the corner he heard a chorus of ‘Angelica!’s and he was about to follow her when Eliza spoke up.

               “So how are things with Laurens, has he spoken to you yet?”

               “Well, not great. But I guess he’s talking to me now. He just asked me what Jefferson and Madison were doing here.”

               “Jefferson and Madison were here?”                “Yeah, but it’s not important. The important thing is that he is apparently comfortable enough to speak to me again.”

               “See? I told you he would warm up again. You just need to give it time.”

               “Yeah, I guess. I’m just so tired of waiting.”

               “I know. You’ve really got it bad for him, huh?”

               “Yeah.” He sighed.

               “It’ll all work out, everything does eventually. Now let’s go get our holiday on.” Eliza grinned, pulling him by the hand to the living room where someone had put on one of Washington’s Trans-Siberian Orchestra records.

~~~

               A bunch of food, ornaments, and rock n roll Christmas music later, the tree was almost done. Burr was sitting on the couch, admiring their handiwork. Mulligan was also on the couch, “resting his eyes”. Lafayette was standing in the doorway with Angelica, jokingly holding mistletoe over their heads. Eliza was taking pictures to show Peggy when she woke up in the morning, and Hamilton and Laurens were standing right next to the tree, unwrapping the finishing touch: the star.

               “Is it cool if I put the star on top, since this whole thing _was_ my idea?” Hamilton asked and everyone mumbled their agreement.

               Hamilton took the star from Laurens and stood on his tiptoes to reach the top of the tree. It had been about half a minute of Hamilton straining and stretching before Laurens, who was taller by quite a lot, finally just picked him up by the hips and raised him a few inches so the star could be placed.

               “Laurens!” Hamilton protested for a moment before giving up and fixing the star to the “festivity cone” as Lafayette had called it earlier in the evening.

               When it was straight, Laurens set Hamilton back on the ground, his hands still on his hips. It was oddly quiet, and when Laurens didn’t let go, Hamilton turned around gently, as if not to disturb Laurens’s position, to face him. When they made eye contact, it was as if they had the conversation Hamilton had been wanting to have this whole time.

               Hamilton finally understood why Laurens had been acting so weird around him, he liked him too, but he still wanted him to be comfortable, so he waited for the taller man to make the first move. They stood like that for what seemed like hours before Laurens leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It wasn’t much in the way of first kisses, but for them, it was perfect.

               Not moving away from Laurens, Hamilton looked at his friends. He was grinning wider than he had in a long time, and they all seemed to be just as happy. Well, everyone except for Mulligan, who had fallen asleep.

               Breaking the silence, Lafayette made his way to them, mistletoe still in hand. “That wasn’t much of a kiss, now was it?”

               Apparently feeling brave, Laurens kissed him again, longer and deeper this time. They were inseparable for the rest of the night as they watched Christmas movies and made a blanket fort on the ground because Mulligan and Burr were hogging the couch. When the Washingtons returned in the morning, they found the little group of friends snuggled up under blankets on their living room floor, Laurens and Hamilton holding each other, everyone fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be shorter but then backstory happened and I wrote this. It was really fun to write and I wish I realized how much fun Christmas au's are to write before December 23rd. If any of you are reading my longer fic (Monsieur Greensleeves) I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been super busy knitting Christmas presents for people and just holiday stuff in general. Plus finals are hell. Anyway, I'll resume updating that after the new year so yeah. Thanks for reading guys! :)


End file.
